Blueberry Musim Dingin
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo perlahan berkembang menjadi suatu hubungan yang lebih kompleks daripada sekedar hubungan dokter dengan pasiennya. Tetapi ketika semuanya telah berjalan bak di negeri dongeng, seorang wanita kemudian muncul dan mengaku sebagai tunangan Ichigo sehingga Rukia memutuskan pindah ke luar negeri dan bertunangan. Tetapi kemudian Ichigo muncul lagi dihadapannya...


Salju mulai turun perlahan menyelimuti kota Frankfurt, Jerman . Aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman di tengah kota dengan sebuah earphone menggantung di leherku. Udara semakin dingin, tapi aku belum berniat sama sekali untuk beranjak dari sini. Kurang dalam sebulan, aku akan menikah dengan seorang sahabatku yang bernama Renji Abarai.

**Blueberry Musim Dingin**

**By : Rukiorra Schiffer**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Renji Abarai, pemuda bersurai merah menyala dengan tubuh kekar dan tinggi sekaligus rekan sesama dokter. Ia adalah teman masa kecil yang selama 2 tahun ini menemaniku menjalani hari-hari yang berat di sini. Ia pria yang baik dan tampan. Ia selalu mendengar cerita dan keluh kesahku tanpa pernah mengeluh. Ia menasihatiku bila aku melakukan kesalahan dan ia membimbingku agar aku terbiasa hidup di kota yang asing ini. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku menemukan keburukannya. Ia begitu sempurna. Terlalu sempurna untuk kumiliki. Tapi, aku hanyalah seorang manusia egois yang hanya menginginkan yang terbaik. Aku tak peduli seburuk apa rupaku, seburuk apa hatiku, aku akan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini apapun yang terjadi.

Kutatap cincin berwarna putih dengan batu emerald berwarna ungu yang melekat indah di jari manisku ini. Kubalikkan tanganku dan dapat kulihat ukiran "RR" di tengahnya. Cincin yang indah dan sungguh berharga. Aku beruntung bisa mengenalnya. Sesaat ketika aku hendak mengambil handphone, suara seseorang membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran yang sedari tadi berkelebat di kepalaku.

"Hai, Dr. Rukia. Masih tertarik dengan Blueberry?"

Spontan, aku langsung membulatkan mataku sempurna. Bagaimana bisa pria ini sampai di sini setelah apa yang telah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu?. Salju turun semakin lebat dan kemudian memori-memori itu kembali masuk ke dalam ingatanku bagaikan baru terjadi kemarin.

**FLASHBACK **

**2 Tahun Lalu**

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar dan berwajah tampan memasuki ruangan praktekku. Ia adalah pasien dari sahabatku yang saat ini sedang berada di luar kota guna memperdalam spesialis kedokterannya. Lelaki itu memiliki kerutan yang tampak permanen dan dalam di atas alisnya. Sedang rambutnya berwarna mentereng orange yang membuatku mengira ia adalah seorang Yankee. Badannya cukup atletis dan terlihat kuat. Kubuka arsip pasiennya dan kulihat terlebih dahulu keluhannya. Sinusitis. Tidak seburuk yang kukira rupanya. Kemudian kubaca namanya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ah, pantas aku tak asing dengan wajahnya. Ternyata ia adalah rekan bisnis kakakku, generasi kedua Kurosaki Grup yang terkenal akan bakat dan talenta bisnisnya yang mencengangkan. Yang kudengar, pada saat ia berumur 18 tahun, dia sudah—ah, bukan urusanku menyelidiki latar belakang pasienku. Aku harus profesional. Di rumah sakit ini, dia adalah pasienku dan aku harus berlaku layaknya seorang dokter kepada pasiennya.

"Selamat siang. Apa keluhan anda?" Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Hn tidak ada keluhan khusus. Hanya menjalani terapi." jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah. Tapi terlebih dahulu, saya ingin menanyakan kondisi anda selama satu minggu belakangan. Apakah kepala anda sering terasa berat, merasa nyeri ketika batuk atau muka anda sering terasa nyeri?"

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Kurosaki-san rutin berkunjung ke rumah sakit guna mengkonsultasikan penyakit sinusitisnya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai sering kambuh. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan kami menjadi lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan hubungan antara dokter dan pasien biasanya. Aku menyadari hal ini, tapi apa mau dikata, aku sudah merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Selama di rumah sakit kami dapat bersikap profesional, kurasa tidak masalah.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Banyak hal yang telah aku dan Ichigo—aku telah memanggil namanya—lalui. Aku merasa aman ketika bersamanya. Kami telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, aku bisa menceritakan apapun yang aku rasakan dan aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri di hadapannya. Tidak ada lagi Rukia Kuchiki seorang gadis bangsawan Kuchiki yang anggun, serba teratur dan taat peraturan. Semua topeng itu seketika lepas tatkala aku berada di dekatnya. Sekian lama mengenalnya aku baru mengetahui bahwa si jeruk orange ini ternyata orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu sekali.

Aku heran kenapa ia bisa memimpin perusahaannya hingga sejaya itu. Tingkahnya kerap kali terlihat konyol dan juga ia itu sangat keras kepala hingga pertikaian dan perdebatan hampir selalu mengisi waktu-waktu kami. Tetapi di balik itu semua, ia merupakan sosok seorang pemuda 25 tahun yang matang. Selain mapan, ia juga sangat bertanggung jawab dan mencintai keluarganya terlebih kedua adik kembarnya, Karin dan Yuzu. Ia juga telah berani menemui kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki yang meskipun merupakan rekan kerjanya tetapi terkenal sangat dingin dan kaku untuk minta persetujuannya akan hubungan kami. Hah, Kurosaki Ichigo.. Tak kusangka kita akan sejauh ini.

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Ichigo. Hari ini kami akan mengunjungi kebun Blueberry—buah kesukaanku di tempat yang sesungguhnya aku tak tahu dimana. Si jeruk bodoh itu tidak memberitahukanku. Ia bilang ia mengetahui tempat itu dari temannya dan aku tidak perlu tahu bahkan ia sampai menambahkan bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir pula karena ia tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padaku karena ia telah berjanji pada Nii-sama bahwa ia akan menjagaku dengan baik. Cih! Dasar jeruk mandarin busuk mesum! Siapa juga yang berfikir ia akan melakukan hal-hal aneh kepadaku. Huh!

Tak sampai lima menit aku menunggu, sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam milik Ichigo, sampai di depan rumahku. Aku sungguh gembira sekali membayangkan hal-hal baik yang akan terjadi hari ini. Apalagi ini memperingati genap dua tahunnya kebersamaan kami. Kaca mobil itu perlahan turun ke bawah, memperlihatkan pemiliknya yang berambut orange cerah.

"Yo, Midget! jangan buat aku menunggu"

Grr si jeruk aneh ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Inikan perayaan dua tahun tetapi dia malahan menyapaku dengan sapaan menyebalkan itu! Grr...

"Hei, cebol! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" Ujar suara baritone itu sedikit lebih keras kali ini.

Grr... Kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan, Kurosaki Ichigo! Kau selalu berhasil mengacaukan segala imajinasi indahku!

* * *

Akhirnya setelah ditempuh selama dua jam perjalanan yang diisi dengan perdebatan dan pertengkaran yang tidak penting, kami sampai di ladang Blueberry yang dimaksud si jeruk itu. Udara di sini sangat sejuk dan segar. Khas udara dataran tinggi. Sejauh mata memandang, dapat kulihat Blueberry menghampar di depan mata. Tentu aku senang sekali melihat begitu banyak buah blueberry yang sudah ranum dan bisa kumakan kapan saja. Setelah Chappy, hal yang sangat kusukai adalah Blueberry! Jadi tidak heran bila aku ingin sekali melompat-lompat karena kegirangan. Tapi, aku mengurungkan niatku, karena hey! Tak mungkinkan, aku melompat-lompat kegirangan di ladang blueberry di umurku yang hanya berselisih 2 tahun dari "pasienku" ini?

Aku tersenyum tanpa henti setiap memetik buah-buah tersebut. Senandung-senandung riang tak hentinya keluar dari mulutku, sampai tiba-tiba, Ichigo mengambil bakulku—yang telah berisi penuh dengan blueberry –dan meletakkannya ke tanah, sambil berkata.

"Lupakan Blueberry, sejenak. Marry me, Rukia. I love you."

Aku terkejut sekali. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Pikiranku putih bersih. Tak ada sesuatupun terlintas di pikiranku, bahkan pada blueberry-blueberry yang berserakan di tanah lantaran keranjangnya secara tak sengaja tertendang oleh Ichigo.

"Hm", jawabku disertai anggukan.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku dapat mengiyakan ucapan si jeruk mandarin busuk itu. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti bahwa sekarang, status kami bukan hanya sekedar dokter dan pasien biasa,melainkan sepasang kekasih yang siap menikah. Heh? Ah, ini menggelikan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini—dilamar di taman blueberry.

Hari-hari terus berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Aku merasa aku bisa melakukan apapun selama Ichigo ada disampingku. Suatu hari, setelah aku selesai fitting gaun pernikahan, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Gerard masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Aku panik sekali. Tapi, ia berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa tak ada satu hal gawatpun yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

Hari ini, tepat satu minggu Gerard di rawat di rumah sakit. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang. Seperti biasa, aku akan mengunjunginya di rumah sakit sambil membawa makan siang ,kiwi—buah kesukaannya dan juga blueberry. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar menuju ruangan VVIP tempat si jeruk itu berada. Tapi, pemandangan yang kulihat sungguh tak dapat kupercaya, aku melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut digulung ke atas tengah memegang tangan Ichigo erat. Hatiku sakit sekali. Tapi, aku beranikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam dan berpura-pura seolah tak ada apapun yang kuketahui.

"Hai, Jeruk. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan?" sapaku ramah.

"Ya.", jawab Ichigo dengan penuh semangat dan juga tak lupa ia sertakan senyum khasnya yang tak pernah berubah itu.

Wanita yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Ichgio segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kemudian berkata padaku,

"Namaku, Orihime Inoue dan aku tunangan err Ichigo. Kau—" katanya dengan senyum ramah yang di buat-buat sebelum Ichigo menyalibnya dengan mengatakan

"Mantan"

Deg! Jantungku bagai telah dihujam katakana setajam taring hiu. Aku sedikit well, kaget. Tapi aku berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi stoicku dan membalas perkataan wanita tersebut.

"Oh, salam kenal, saya RUkia. Saya adalah dokter yang selama ini bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan Kurosaki-san."

"Apakah kalian ada hubungan lain, selain hubungan antar dokter dan pasien?" tanya Inoue—_mantan_ tunangan Gerard—dengan nada menyelidiki.

Aku tidak suka cara wanita ini berbicara padaku. Aku benci tatapan yang ia tujukan padaku dan aku merasa muak melihat gerakan-gerakan bibirnya yang seolah selalu mencaciku. Apalagi suaranya itu. Benar-benar terlihat palsu.

"Oh ayolah Inoue, semuanya sudah berakhir. Kembalilah pada Ishida kekasihmu itu" kali ini, Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Apa katamu? Semudah itu kau mengatakannya? Jadi ini semua karena wanita ini? Kurosaki-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon, aku akan lebih berusaha lagi menjadi wanita yang baik untukmu. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Kurosaki-kun" ujarnya histeris kemudian berubah menjadi memelas.

"Inoue, ini tidak akan berhasil. Aku sudah mencobanya selama tiga tahun belakang, tapi ak—"

"Tidak. Tidak, Kurosaki-kun. Akulah yang salah. Aku belum berusaha dengan baik. Aku—"

Aku geram dan memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menghindarkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Sebut saja perasaanku ini dangkal. Tapi aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang pria yang masih dikejar-kejar oleh masa lalunya. Persetan itu mantan tunangannya atau siapapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin seperti menjadi pihak ketiga yangmana hal tersebut pasti akan menjadi bahan perbincangan mengingat posisi Ichigo dan nama Kuchiki yang kusandang. Aku tak ingin mencoreng reputasi keluargaku. Tidak. Tidak akan. Jika ia serius padaku, ia pasti akan datang kembali setelah menyelesaikan segala masalahnya.

* * *

Dua bulan. Tiga bulan. Empat bulan. Aku hidup dalam ketidakpastian. Tak kunjung kabar sampai di telingaku mengenai Ichigo. Handphonenya tidak pernah aktif dan ia tak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku barang sekali.

Melelahkan dan menyakitkan sekali rasanya menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Aku selalu berfikir untuk menyerah tapi hatiku tak pernah bisa menurutinya. Akhirnya, hari ini telah genap 5 bulan aku menunggu kepastian darinya. Aku sudah benar-benar merasa jenuh dan lelah hari ini, sehingga segera kuputuskan untuk bermain di taman hiburan.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan, aku bertemu dengan Renji—teman SMAku dulu. Ia ternyata sedang mengantri roller coaster sendiri,juga. Aku bersyukur menemukan teman di area seluas ini. Dan akhirnya, kamipun menghabiskan waktu untuk menaiki semua wahana yang ada,bersama.

Terakhir, kami mencoba untuk memasuki rumah hantu. Aku takut sekali. Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap. Tanganku gemetar dan yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah memegang tangan Renji dengan kuat sambil berjalan. Tiba-tiba, sekitar satu menit berjalan, terdengar suara cekikian wanita menggema di ruangan tersebut dengan sangat menakutkan. Aku terkejut. Kakiku lemas dan aku menangis. Renji kemudian membopongku keluar ruangan secepat mungkin.

Hampir sekitar satu jam aku menangis. Rasanya lega sekali. Rasa-rasanya aku telah mengeluarkan segala apa yang mengganjal di hatiku selama ini. Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Renji. Kemudian, entah mengapa, aku malah membicarakan hal yang telah menimpaku pada Renji dan kemudian ia menyarankanku untuk pergi ke Jerman dan meneruskan S3 di sana guna melupakan semua masalahku.

"Yah, semacam sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui hehe" ujarnya.

* * *

Setelah dua minggu berfikir dan tak kunjung mendapat kepastian dari Ichigo, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jerman bersama Renji. Berbagai persiapan telah kupersiapkan dengan baik dan kini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk masukku ke dalam bandara dan duduk nyaman di atas pesawat.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak memaksamu,loh"

"Ya, aku yakin. Terima kasih, Renji"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita masuk sekarang?"

"Yes,sir !"

Aku berjalan mantap sambil sesekali bergurau dengan Renji sampai aku mendengar namaku terpanggil oleh seseorang, ketika aku berada di pintu masuk.

"Rukia..."

Aku menoleh. Dan kulihat Ichigo tengah berlari ke arahku. Aku kaget. Segera kulihat Renji. Ia hanya menyengir, mengedip dan kemudian mengangguk. Tapi, keputusanku untuk pergi ke Jerman telah bulat dan aku hanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan terima kasih padanya kemudian menarik Renji untuk segera masuk ke dalam bandara.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Tring.. Tring.. Tring.." Handphoneku berdering. Membangunkanku dari lamunan di awal musim dingin ini. Kulihat namanya penelponnya, "Renji 3 ".

"yo, Midget. Still remember me,huh? I've finished everything. Apakah perasaanmu masih sama seperti dulu?" kata seseorang di hadapanku dengan senyum khas dan rambut orange bodoh menyebalkannya yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

"Tring.. Tring.. Tring..". Dan handphonekun masih terus berdering.

********************************* END ***********************************


End file.
